


A Practice in Stress Relief

by Ylevihs



Series: Something Softer [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual Sex, Fingering, M/M, Mitaka manages to make Hux blush, Multi, Overstimulation, PWP, Scratching, Threesome, both kylo and hux are obliging, hux in the middle, mitaka continues to be a sweetpea, mitaka remains a bit of a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren invites Mitaka to assist him in relieving General Hux of some of his stress.<br/>Sequel to "Only A Kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practice in Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter*  
> You guys wanted a sequel, so frankly I blame y'all for this.
> 
> It's not the end of the world, but you can't see shit from here.

It had been over two weeks since the, ah, encounter, and it didn’t take much focus on Mitaka’s part to notice the changes, although he doubted any casual observer would note anything. They were in the way General Hux would linger just a bit longer than he was wont to at Mitaka’s station. The way he would lean over to inspect the Lieutenant’s work and his breath would ghost ever so slightly over the shell of Mitaka’s ear as he whispered “Excellent work, Lieutenant,” 

The way the shadow of a smirk would play over his mouth as his long stride moved him away--it was driving the Lieutenant mad. 

The Commander was significantly less subtle. Now when Mitaka had to deliver reports to him the force user would stand too close, brush his arm against Mitaka’s when he would turn away, let his gaze linger in the Lieutenant’s direction. On one occasion he’d placed a gloved hand on Mitaka’s shoulder and _squeezed_ as he spoke and the Lieutenant had nearly forgotten to breathe. So it wasn’t nearly as surprising as perhaps it should have been when the Commander had paused next to him in a corridor and asked,

“Do you have any plans tomorrow evening, Lieutenant?” 

“No, sir,” and Mitaka had looked up to find that the Knight was actually avoiding his gaze. 

“None at all?” and while he sounded bored he still wasn’t looking at the Lieutenant.

“No, sir,” Mitaka said slowly, hesitating. “Although I could check my schedule?” he chanced. 

“That won’t be,” and the taller man paused for a moment as a group of troopers made their way past. And then a voice that his ears swore they hadn’t heard made itself known in Mitaka’s brain. “His room, just after the start of the sleep cycle,” While Mitaka was still reeling from having heard words that were never said, the Commander turned gracefully on his heel and sauntered off. 

-

Mitaka straightened his over shirt for the eighth time. Right. He could do this. The sleep cycle for officers on the main shift had started fifteen minutes ago so it wasn’t as if he were early. He took a steadying breath and knocked on the General’s door. It slid open with a pneumatic hiss and Mitaka was greeted by the sight of General Hux, halfway out of his uniform, and casually flicking through messages on his data pad. The over shirt was gone, as were the gloves and belt, but his hair was still flawless. He looked like he could’ve been the model for some high end men’s cologne. General at Leisure. 

“Lieutenant Mitaka?” the General blinked his surprise back. “Is there something you needed?” Mitaka floundered only for an instant. Hux had made it clear that he appreciated it when other people took the initiative so. Right then. Mitaka squared his shoulders and brushed passed the General into his room. “Lieutenant,” but this time the General’s voice was clear and firm. The door hissed shut. Quite a large part of Mitaka screamed at him not to do this and it was very, very difficult to ignore it. Mitaka pivoted on the ball of his foot, rounding on Hux, and caught the taller man’s mouth with his own. Hux stiffened and pulled reflexively away, jerking his head back and away from the unexpected contact.  
It wasn’t an angry look, per se. It seemed more annoyed than furious but mostly it was confusion that played on the General’s face. Mitaka froze, face still just a few inches from Hux’s. 

“Yes?” He hadn’t meant to say it as a question, but Mitaka couldn’t stop his voice from lifting at the end. Hux’s face seemed to relax and settle into its default position of mild distaste. Then he sighed heavily, turning to place his data pad on his desk. A stomach rolling wave of fear flooded Mitaka. This was how it would all end for him wasn’t it? He knew he shouldn’t have been so bold. He shouldn’t have rushed in. But Commander Ren had. _Commander Ren_. Mitaka cast a frantic glance around the room and found. They were alone. Just himself and the General. The General who was staring at him. And opening his mouth to say something and. “Commander Ren,” Mitaka blurted out. It was the only thing he could think to offer as an explanation. 

Hux stopped short and then blinked down at him. “Commander Ren told me to be…here…tonight, Sir,” the Lieutenant trailed off. The General frowned, first glancing at the door and then back at Mitaka. 

“Did he happen to tell you when _he_ intended on showing up?”

“Nosir,” Mitaka replied weakly, hating himself. He could see his own hands out of the corner of his eyes and knew that he wasn’t shaking, but his voice certainly didn’t seem to agree. “Sir, do you want me to lea--,” 

“No.” Hux said sharply, stopping him firmly. Then the General’s stance seemed to soften considerably, “No, this was just,” Hux ran a hand through his hair and Mitaka couldn’t help but follow the stray strands of orange that were shaken loose by the movement. It must have been obvious that he was staring because Hux suddenly moved back in close. “Unexpected,” and his lips were nearly close enough to touch Mitaka’s as he spoke. Oh dear. Unexpected doesn’t necessarily mean bad, his mind pointed out nonchalantly. 

Mitaka crushed his mouth against Hux’s before he could think to stop himself. This time Hux pressed back so firmly that Mitaka nearly had to take a step back. There was a choice to be made there. He brought his hands up to Hux’s shoulders and then pushed _hard_ until Hux was pinned to the wall; when his back met the wall Hux made a low noise and. Good, right choice then. Leaving the General’s shoulders, Mitaka’s hands slipped down and then around Hux’s waist. Splayed fingers made their way under the hem of the undershirt and then up, kneading the flesh of Hux’s lower back.

Hux’s own palms had taken up residence on either side of Mitaka’s head, knocking off his hat, and were holding his skull still so Hux could nip and bite at his lips. A small noise was torn from the Lieutenant when Hux’s incisors clamped down on his lower lip and pulled _just_ enough and. If Mitaka had been back in his Academy days he would have pouted when Hux released the flesh but before the General could move his mouth away Mitaka drove his tongue between the other man’s lips. Behind them, trapped between warm, yielding flesh and hard, cold wall, Mitaka’s hands did their best to trail upwards, bringing the undershirt with them. They broke the kiss for only the amount of time it took for Hux to strip off his shirt; the instant it was gone Hux’s teeth were back to worrying at Mitaka’s tongue. Mitaka failed to cut off a moan and brought a hand around to Hux’s chest. His fingers found a soft rise in the flesh and began scraping the edges of nails over it. Hux hissed softly and leaned into the contact. The nipple started to raise into a point and Mitaka tugged at it, drawing another strangled noise from the General. 

A light beeping noise broke through the men’s reverie. The movement of Hux leaning over to peak at his data pad exposed a tendon in his neck and Mitaka couldn’t stop himself from nipping lightly along the length of it. His heart was pounding, prepared for Hux to push him away. Instead the General canted his lower half forward against Mitaka and hummed in pleasure. 

“He’ll be here in five minutes,” Hux’s voice passed over Mitaka’s head. The Lieutenant paused, halfway towards bringing his mouth down on Hux’s unattended nipple. 

“Um,” Mitaka faltered, realizing for the first time since he’d arrived that his fear may have been misplaced. After all, it was the Commander who had bid him come here, presumably to _join_ in something. And here he had barged in and begun groping up the General without so much as a pause. “Did you want to wait for the Commander?”  
Hux gave him a look that suggested Mitaka may as well have asked if he wanted to go for a quick surrender-brunch with the Resistance. Nodding once, Mitaka then flicked out the tip of his tongue. The General’s sneer dipped slightly into a smirk when, emboldened, Mitaka pressed the flat of his tongue against the hardening nub and began lapping at the sensitive flesh. He was rewarded with a long, soft exhale when he began swirling his tongue over it and a hand pressed against the back of his head. Mitaka fought back against the smile threatening to spread over his face for only a moment. His fingertips continued their gentle prodding of Hux’s other nipple. 

Hux’s own fingertips were dragging along the crown of his head, holding his mouth close to his chest. Pulling his tongue back Mitaka placed a closed mouth kiss on the tip before sucking it into his mouth and running his teeth ever so slightly. Hux moaned and Mitaka felt the fingers tangled in his hair begin to twist. He winced, which Hux must have noticed, because the pull lightened and a palm began smoothing his hair down. Without thinking Mitaka jerked away from his chest.

“No,” shit, “I mean,” he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. “I don’t, um,” And Hux’s fingers were slowly re-entangling themselves along his scalp, fingernails digging in just enough to send a shiver down his spine. Mitaka sighed loudly before biting back down on Hux’s nipple; his fingers pinched the other and drew another startled moan from the taller man. After a moment longer Mitaka became aware of Hux’s hands traveling over the back of his neck and pulling on the collar of his uniform. He allowed himself to be tugged back up into another brief kiss before.

During their previous encounter Mitaka had discovered a desire to do his best and kiss every freckle and spot on the pale body before him. During their previous encounter Mitaka had put that desire on the back burner in favor of having the pale body before him fuck him into next week. But now he had time and license. His hands roamed freely. The General had narrower shoulders and a softer middle than the uniform let on, but his arms and back had a wiry strength to them that the Lieutenant could feel just under his palms.

He ended the kiss abruptly and began trailing his mouth over Hux’s chin and jawline, over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose and forehead and ears and. Back to his. Mitaka was spun with such a sudden force that his back making contact with the wall served to thoroughly wind him. With much more strength than Mitaka had been able to muster General Hux pinned his body to the wall, pressing the line of his form flush. 

Stronger than he looks, Mitaka thought for half a moment before the General was biting at him, rolling the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder between his teeth. Mitaka’s eyes slid shut reflexively and his head dipped to the opposite side, exposing more of his neck. After each pinch with his incisors Hux would run the flat of his tongue over the caught flesh and it was threatening to undo Mitaka. Two more bites, just shy of bruising pressure, ran along his neck and. Hello there old friend, thanks for joining the party. The Lieutenant shifted his hips forward as much as his position would allow and felt the lips framing those perfect, awful teeth smirk against his skin.

Deft fingers were undressing him and, with his eyes still closed, Mitaka aided those fingers as best he could. Hux was back to nipping at his lips. The sensation was now heightened, blood rushing to area and nerve endings firing off in bright, stinging pulses. He could almost feel them swelling by the second under the other man’s attentions. And then Mitaka’s over shirt was gone followed almost instantly by his undershirt. They were now equals in terms of regulation cloth covering. Clearly Hux had an opinion on that matter because Mitaka could feel nails and knuckles scraping over his belly and working to pull off his trousers. Or at least pull down his trousers; they made it to his knees before his boots stopped their progress. Mitaka made a half motion to lean down to pull them off when Hux caught his shoulders and he was being spun again. 

Before he could properly get his bearings the General pushed him off balance without warning and there was a brief moment of uncoordinated shock until, instead of floor, Mitaka’s back hit the bed. He caught the General’s look and couldn’t be bothered to embarrassed by how absurd it must have looked as he scrambled as far back up onto the bed as possible. And then, as though nothing more intense than a polite conversation had just happened, Hux perched himself on the edge of the bed and began to slip his own boots off. 

Mitaka watched him, unable to bring himself to do anything else because. Because. All he was doing was taking off his damn shoes, but he sat with his back ramrod straight. Movements tight and controlled and steady. It was an odd sort of mechanical grace; a perfectly tuned machine that clicked along perfectly to some unknown, internal rhythm. The boots were placed upright on the floor, leather gleaming. The General rose and began divesting himself of his trousers, folding them as he went. As the dark material was stripped away, starkly white skin was exposed. Nice legs, Mitaka’s brain chimed in rudely, slender but nice. He shushed it. Good calves, the voice continued rebelliously, good thighs. Very, _very_ nice dick. Mitaka clamped down hard on that thought before it could set his face on fire. Then Hux turned fully back to the bed and Mitaka let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Hux raised an eyebrow. 

“Still staring?” he asked, not unkindly, standing nonchalantly at the edge of the bed. Mitaka nodded wordlessly before his voice found his mouth. It was higher than he wanted it to be; it seemed sounding any sort of low and husky and seductive was firmly out of reach for Mitaka when it came to these interactions. 

“May I touch you?”

And Hux visibly faltered, face flipping through a series of emotions. What an enormously stupid question to ask. Even from his place on the bed Mitaka could see the faint outline of where _his own teeth_ had dug into and bit at the General’s nipple not even two minutes ago. And then he went and asked something like. Shit. The streaks of golden orange that made up Hux’s eyebrows lifted slightly in the middle, eyes narrowing while his mouth twitched upwards at the corners. Amused what? Pity probably, Mitaka told himself, but his mind quietly pointed out the dusting of red over Hux’s ears, spreading over his cheeks. When he spoke, Hux’s voice was startlingly breathy. 

“Please do,” and then in an instant Hux was on the bed with him, _crawling_ over him, slamming their mouths together with bruising force. Teeth clamped down hard on his tongue and Mitaka’s arms flung themselves around Hux’s shoulders, holding him as closely as possible. Another bite and Mitaka arched up against him, the sudden friction between his semi-clothed lower half and Hux’s bare one drew a noise from deep in his chest. 

As quickly as Hux had been on him, he was off again, moving downwards now and pulling oh. Pulling his boots off and setting them neatly next to his own. Hux’s hands returned and began working the fabric off of Mitaka’s legs. Mitaka’s head was spinning, the sight of Hux working quickly to undress him was bordering on too much to be believed. It teetered over the edge when the General began alternating chaste kisses and gentle love bites over the newly exposed skin of his pelvis, thighs, calves. When the mouth began to work its way up Mitaka gasped softly. Hard, slick little points of pressure moved along the tendon in his inner thigh as Hux dragged his teeth up towards his cock. And didn’t touch it. 

It occurred, somewhere deep within Mitaka, that Hux was teasing him. If that were really the case, he went on to think as Hux began nipping harder at the flesh just barely at the base of his dick, the General was at a distinct disadvantage. Mitaka was only very good at following orders; he was _excellent_ at self-denial when the proper mood struck him. Rather than pay any attention to the searing wet heat on his crotch, Mitaka threaded his fingers in through Hux’s hair. Ran them over the back of his neck and pressed in, massaging the area as best he could from the awkward position. Hux’s mouth drew a fraction closer and.

The pneumatic door hissed open. 

The pneumatic door hissed closed. 

Mitaka nearly managed to scramble off of the bed, but instead only managed to arrange his hands into covering himself. Slightly. He still felt horribly exposed and open and in deep, deep trouble and. Hux rose onto his knees and the movement was just enough to distract him. 

“Am I interrupting? Don’t mind me, then,” Ren said, and his tone was not a kind or understanding one. He stood in the entryway like something out of a nightmare. All looming dark and sharp angles. The Lieutenant tried to sink to the floor through the bed, choosing to ignore pesky things like anatomy and physics. He was halfway towards stuttering out an explanation when Hux sighed loudly.

“Oh, excellent, false drama,” he said. A bit melodramatically in Mitaka’s opinion. The Commander strode over, removing his helmet as he did so. He moved like something predacious. Mitaka watched as Ren placed the mask gently on Hux’s desk and he was suddenly reminded that he knew what that body looked like under the trappings and his erection twitched. Not only did he know what it looked like, he knew what it felt like as well, his mind tacked on with relish. 

“There’s nothing _false_ about it,” but there was. Even Mitaka could hear the difference in the Force user’s voice. There was something akin to a smile playing around on the Knight’s face. He slipped his cowl over his head and began working on removing the heavy tabard. Mitaka watched, still awe struck by the sight of Ren disrobing so casually. “Continue with whatever you were doing, _General_ ,” he hissed, still smirking, and slid his pants off. 

“Shut up,” and there was clear affection in the General’s tone. Mitaka flushed and realized that while Ren was looking vaguely in his direction, his eyes were pinned on Hux. And Hux’s eyes hadn’t moved from him since he entered the room. To be honest, with the intensity they were watching one another, Mitaka could have sprouted lekku and it would be unlikely that either man would have noticed. “And get over here,” the General patted the bed next to Mitaka’s hip. The invitation was expected, what followed wasn’t. “He likes being bitten,” Hux continued conversationally.

“I know,” A brief flash of memory of Ren’s teeth on his throat and. And then, oh. Oh dear. Those dark eyes were screwing Mitaka into the bed from across the room, mouth dipping into. Well. It couldn’t be called a grin, that was for certain. It sent Mitaka’s stomach to twisting in anxiety and fear and. He felt his head nodding and the animal grin on Ren’s face deepened by a molar or two. Mitaka had stopped paying attention to Hux and was completely unprepared for teeth descending on the crease where his thigh met his pelvis. He gasped in surprise and twitched his hips upwards into the sensation. Hux chuckled and moved up Mitaka’s body. 

Then he paused, holding himself over Mitaka palms planted next to either shoulder, knees by his hips, looking down at him blankly. His eyes were seemingly focused on a place just beyond Mitaka’s head. Movement out of the corner of his vision and Mitaka turned his head slightly to see Ren, now fully naked, moving around to stand behind Hux. A puff of air brushed Mitaka’s cheek; Hux was sighing as Ren ran a hand over the swell of his backside. A slight gleam in the low light betrayed the cylinder all but hidden in the Knight’s palm. Mitaka wished he could see Ren’s expression but Hux, whose eyes had now slipped shut, blocked his view. He leaned up and pressed a shallow kiss to the General’s mouth and felt him smile. Hux repaid the gentle contact with a light bite onto Mitaka’s upper lip. 

Mitaka took the opportunity to spread his hands down Hux’s abdomen and let his fingers dance over the head of Hux’s cock. The General’s body rocked forward above him and Mitaka swallowed hard, realizing that as he was slowly jerking Hux off, Ren was sliding his fingers in. With his free hand Mitaka drug his nails over Hux’s sides, down as much of his back as he could reach. When his fingertips neared Hux’s hipbone they were met by the much larger blanketing palm of Ren’s hand. It took a moment for him to realize what was happening but eventually Mitaka realized that he was being prodded into winding his fingers in with the Knight’s. 

Hux bucked into Mitaka’s palm, drawing the Lieutenant back into the moment from whatever cloud the hand-holding had lifted him to. Right. Focus. He ran his thumb over Hux’s slit, swirling the precum he found there in tight, little circles. Ren had clearly found a very certain something inside the General because Hux made a strangled sound in his throat and dropped his head low, as though the muscles in his neck had checked out early. From his angle Mitaka could see blood rushing to Hux’s face, a thin prickling of sweat beginning to form just at his hairline; his jaw had dropped open just enough to begin panting. 

“And here he thought you didn’t like how he looks,” Ren’s voice, although teasing, fell like heavy snow, sending a sharp and terrible chill up Mitaka’s spine. For his part Hux’s eyes had slammed open and he had jerked to glare at the man behind him. The change allowed Mitaka a glimpse of Ren’s smug expression. His eyebrows lifted slightly in mock-surprise. “What? Did I say something wrong?” It was apparent that Hux had something to say on the matter but Ren must have done something with his fingers because all that the General managed was: 

“Fuck,” softly, and Mitaka saw his fingers twisting into the sheets. Hux turned back and, no that was Mitaka’s imagination; heat of the room, heat of the situation. Hux’s cheeks were dusted a slightly brighter pink than before and Mitaka decided, wisely, not to comment on it. His mouth had other ideas.

“I think you look amazing,” _damnit_ mouth. And he heard Ren chuckling. Hux’s lips drew into a thin line and his head dropped again, fully this time, so that his face was hidden from Mitaka’s view. Hux’s right hand moved, coming up to the General’s mouth. He spat harshly and then the terrible wet heat contained in his palm was moving over Mitaka’s dick. After taking a moment to gasp and collect his bearings at the sudden jolt of pleasure the Lieutenant did his best to move his hand in time with Hux’s stroking. The pace was rapid and he was being gripped so tightly and it almost felt like a punishment for saying anything but, goodness. 

He could feel Hux’s hips stuttering, trying to find a way to balance rocking back onto Ren’s fingers and forward into Mitaka’s palm. The hand Mitaka was holding dug its nails in just enough to sting a little and Ren had done something again because Hux’s fingers on his dick were twitching. 

“Wait,” Hux barked out suddenly. Mitaka stopped immediately, freezing under the taller man. Hux’s hand had left his cock and had flown back around himself to push against Ren’s wrist. “Wait,” he demanded again, this time in a steadier voice. Still looking behind himself at Ren, Hux continued slowly. It was obvious that he wasn’t used to this sort of thing. Saying something like this out loud. “I want the Lieutenant to fuck me,” and something else may have been said but Mitaka’s ears were ringing by that point. 

Mitaka stared at the ceiling. 

He. Hux. 

He. 

General. 

Mitaka’s brain was still misfiring by the time Hux had leaned back in and bit his earlobe.

“I _said_ is that alright with you?”

“YessirIwouldlikethatverymuch,” Mitaka said before Hux could even finish, words tripping over themselves to get out of his mouth.

“Turn around then,” Ren had also leaned over and was mouthing the back of Hux’s neck. Hux straightened himself obligingly. Mitaka watched, still fighting off the urge to shake himself, as the General maneuvered himself into facing away from the Lieutenant, resting his weight on his knees. It was probably an awkward, graceless movement. An observer may have even snickered. The three men were dead silent. Without thinking Mitaka ran his hands up the back of Hux’s thighs, thumbs massaging into the crease where they met his ass. Something plopped onto his chest. Oh, the lube.

Right. Because Hux wanted to. Mitaka’s brain threatened another system shut down and he had to force himself into flicking off the cap with a steady hand. Head spinning and heart pounding, he managed to get the cap undone. He coated his fingers liberally and pumped himself once, twice and. 

Where did the Commander go? His mind asked suddenly. 

The bed dipped suddenly and it was Ren’s weight, Mitaka realized. The Knight was also on his knees, this time between Mitaka’s legs as opposed to straddling them and Mitaka could see the two men kissing forcefully, if briefly. When they parted Mitaka could see thin lines of saliva connecting their mouths before the distance snapped them. Ren moved and then. Oh, that was his hand wasn’t it? Was pulling Mitaka to rigid attention between Hux’s thighs, _guiding_ him into.

Oh dear.

Mitaka’s fingers slipped around to properly grip Hux’s hips and tightened to a point where his knuckles were threatening to pop. The Lieutenant bit his lower lip hard until he felt Hux’s backside fully flush to his pelvis. It was marvelously hot and Hux was adjusting the angle and Mitaka felt like squirming but held himself back. 

“Feel as good as he looks?” Ren asked, lowering himself down, until his face was level with Hux’s crotch. Mitaka was certain he was talking to him until Hux answered.

“Better,” he said snidely and then rocked his hips firmly and Mitaka couldn’t hold back from thrusting up. Hux made a sharp, cut off noise and the Lieutenant began to thrust with purpose, pulling down on Hux’s hips as he pushed up into the other man’s heat. It took only a few mismatched contacts before they found a rhythm that had Hux bouncing down to meet him as he thrust upwards. Which Ren immediately ruined. His hands covered Mitaka’s on Hux’s hips and Mitaka could just see his head bobbing between Hux’s legs. Hux faltered and moaned loudly, one hand swinging around to plant itself in a bloom of heat on the center of Mitaka’s chest. Balancing himself so that he could lean back and provide Ren better access to his dick. His other hand was disappearing and reappearing with each dip of Ren’s head. 

Mitaka had to focus to keep up a steady pace. Hux was grinding down on him wildly, moving to no known pattern and it was driving Mitaka mad. A choking noise came from somewhere relatively south of him and Hux’s back arched beautifully, hips canting forward into Ren’s mouth. Mitaka took the opportunity to hammer up into the General and Hux made a noise halfway between pleasure and distress. And then Mitaka’s hips shifted the angle and the hand on Mitaka’s chest clawed in deep. The skin tore just slightly and Mitaka pounded in harder in response to the amazing feeling. 

“Oh fuck,” Hux hissed out and sent thrums of excitement up Mitaka’s throat. He was doing that. He was making Hux make those noises. It nearly made him dizzy. One of Ren’s hands slid from over the back of Mitaka’s and began slipping up Mitaka’s abdomen. His fingernails dug deep divots across his lower belly, bouncing with his thrusts, and Mitaka moaned low and long as the sting traveled up his core and tangled with the sensation of the Hux taking him deep in his body. He ran one of his hands up the length of Hux’s back, digging his knuckles along either side of his spine. The muscles twitched wonderfully under his hand. 

Suddenly Hux rocked his hips in just the right way and drew a strangled noise from Mitaka’s throat. “Oh, Hux,” he stilled the movement of the other man as best he could, allowing him to thrust more steadily into him. He failed, but Hux had resumed bouncing forcefully down onto him with renewed vigor. The muscles in his abdomen began spasming. “You feel wonderful,” his mouth had overridden his brain again. Mitaka’s head dropped back onto the bed and he stared up at the ceiling, giving himself over to the sensation. Ren was still drawing his nails in patterns over Mitaka’s abdomen, leaving bright red lines in their wake. At one point it felt like he was carving his name just under Mitaka’s naval with the sharp edge of a nail. 

The pace changed rapidly. Mitaka could feel his orgasm approaching and began working to try and hold it off. Hux was having none of it. He kept up a frantic pace, impaling himself onto Mitaka’s anatomy with bruising force. Suddenly Hux’s back bowed to what looked like an almost painful degree, crying out in a sharp yelp. Hux froze, Mitaka felt his thighs shuddering around him, and Ren’s hand retreated, the Knight himself making a low noise of satisfaction. Hux was keening, outright keening, because Mitaka’s hips were ignoring the messages from his brain and continued their thrusts. His breathing sounded ragged and desperate. The muscles in his lower back were tightening and releasing in steady contractions. 

“ _Shit_ , Ren,” his voice was shaking and weak, hand leaving Mitaka’s chest and Hux was curving himself over the Commander’s head. After a moment Ren pulled back and into Mitaka’s line of sight. Hux slid his hips again. “Don’t stop,” he grunted out, as if Mitaka could focus on doing anything else. Mitaka was right on edge, teeth digging into his lower lip, hands pinning Hux’s hips to his own, thrusting desperately into the twitching heat and. “Come inside me,” he demanded and alarms began going off in Mitaka’s head, drowning out everything else he could possibly be distracted by. 

Mitaka came just as Ren’s teeth clamped down on his inner thigh.

“Fuck,” Mitaka shouted, feeling his face crumple as his orgasm hit. He curled upwards as best he could, his hips stuttering against Hux’s, spilling himself as deeply into the General as he was physically able. Hux sighed at the feeling, which did a great deal towards making Mitaka’s chest shudder. And then a firm pressure forced both himself and Hux down so that Hux was laying with his back flat on Mitaka’s chest. The General’s head rested in the crook of Mitaka’s neck, both men panting heavily. The change in position forced Mitaka’s dick to slide wetly out of Hux’s body. In the same moment Mitaka brought his arms around the General, caging him to him, reveling in the feel of his body heat burning against his own. 

Ren moved into his line of sight, pressing closed mouth kisses on the entirety of Hux’s face. Then his mouth continued its slide until it drew onto Mitaka’s skin, up his throat, and then teeth sunk into the flesh just under his jaw. The sudden tight sting sent Mitaka’s fingers to twitching wildly. 

Then Hux arched and although his mouth was firmly shut, the noise he made was still a shout. The body that was trapped by Mitaka’s arms began jerking violently as, still biting firmly into Mitaka’s flesh, Ren thrust himself sharply into Hux’s limply twitching body. Ren pulled his mouth away, leaning back to achieve a better angle and it sounded like Hux was being tortured. He was twisting and writhing but Mitaka’s arms clamped down fast, keeping him pinned to his chest. He buried his face into the side of Hux’s head, mouth finding his ear, his cheek, resting his forehead on Hux’s temple as the other man was practically being destroyed. 

Hux’s eyes were glued shut, face caught in a desperate grimace, mouth dropped open to allow frantic panting. 

Maker look at him, Mitaka’s mind was spiraling, look at _them_. Ren’s thrusts were shaking the General. Hux’s strangled noises were becoming out and out screams of profanity. In an average contest of strength Hux may have actually won out against Mitaka. He was struggling and squirming against Mitaka’s hold with a great deal of effort.

But Mitaka wanted it more.

What _it_ was had yet to make itself known, but by everything good in the galaxy Mitaka wanted it. High noises began leaking out of the man on top of him with reckless abandon as his oversensitive body was pounded into mercilessly. Ren came relatively quickly, Mitaka had no doubt that he’d been attending to himself while Hux had fucked himself on Mitaka, and Hux let out a shuddering, bone wracking exhale as he was filled for the second time that night. As for the Knight, he made let out a low, rather soft groan and moved back; Mitaka could feel searing fluid slipping out of Hux’s body and down onto his own. 

The Commander had shimmied to the side to lay down next to Mitaka; after a moment the Lieutenant acquiesced to the nudges and helped the Knight bring Hux onto the bed in between them. Mitaka rolled onto his side and began kissing every inch of Hux’s skin he had access to. A quick glance informed him that Ren was doing the same. The General was still panting, still, oh goodness. Still shaking lightly, even as Ren wrapped his arms around him. Mitaka let his own hands drift softly over the still twitching skin. 

“Still feeling more stressed than usual?” Mitaka heard Ren whisper. Despite his ragged breathing Hux smiled softly. 

“Not exactly,” he said and his gaze flicked over to meet Mitaka’s. “That was very…pleasant, Lieutenant,” he said breathlessly. Mitaka’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. “For once I can say that I’m not mad you,” it was clear he was directing the comment at Ren, “for taking a peak at my thoughts,” Ren grinned.

“You’d be mad if he hadn’t agreed to come,”

“True,” Hux admitted grudgingly. 

“Always happy to be of help,” Mitaka offered quietly, suddenly feeling very out of place butting into their conversation. “Sir,” and Hux chuckled at the hastily added suffix. “Sirs,” he corrected again and now the Commander was also smirking. 

“I think it’s safe to say we were both looking forward to your _help_ , Dopheld,” the sound of his first name in the Commander’s voice made Mitaka stop breathing for a moment. Hux made a gentle noise of agreement and his hand caught Mitaka’s, keeping it pinned to his stomach. 

“Yes,” Hux said, voice now heavy with sleep, “I do think that’s very safe to say,”

**Author's Note:**

> *casual wincing* I don't think it's AS good as Only A Kiss, but then again Only A Kiss may be my favorite thing I've ever written.


End file.
